mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sagittarius Mob
Sagittarius Mob was form by a Capricorn slipnter group and one tagged along pup. Then a group of Capricorn males joined the group. Mouse and Pothos assumed dominance of the group. After the death of Mouse and Porthos left the group and joined another group dominance felt to Gemini as the dominant female and Sirius as the dominant male. Then five Vexos males, one reccently Kalabari, joined the group where Hydron assumed dominance. Dominant Pair Whent he group first formed, Saggitarius was only led by a dominant female named Mouse. Then some Capricorn males joined the group. Porthos, was one of the Whiskers male who helped formed Capicron, took male dominance. They rieng for a year then Mouse died. Her duaghter Gemini and nephes Sirius took dominance. After a group of Vexos males joined the group, Hydrone assumed the role of dominant male. Current Members The Sagittarius have 33 members as of September 2007. Gemini (VCPF002) Dominant Female ''' Hydron (VVXM004) '''Dominant Male Spyder (VVXM012) Hexstar (VVXM013) Brontes (VVXM014) Macubass (VVXM019) Dingo (VSGM001) Shark (VSGM003) Robin (VSGF005) Raven (VSGF006) Seahorse (VSGM007) Catdog (VSGF008) Dragonfly (VSGF009) Vex (VSGM010) Davis (VSGM011) Crystal (VSGF012) Starfire (VSGF013) Beast Boy (VSGM014) Mia Mia (VSGF015) Killjoy (VSGM016) Narox (VSGM017) Travis (VSGM018) Tylor (VGSM019) Trixie (VSGF020) VSGM021 VSGM022 VSGF023 VSGM024 VSGF025 VSGP027 VSGP028 VSGP029 VSGP030 All Known Members A list of all meerkats born or joined the Saggitarius Mob. Mouse (XPF014) Porthos (VWM018) Gemini (VCPF002) Dipper (VCPM003) Sirius (VCPM005) Puppis (VCPF006) Pisces (VCPM008) Taurus (VCPM012) Aquila (VCPF016) Dingo (VSGM001) Bunny (VSGF002) Shark (VSGM003) Mongoose (VSGF004) Robin (VSGF005) Raven (VSGF006) Seehorse (VSGM007) Catdog (VSGF008) Dragonfly (VSGF009) Hydron (VVXM004) Spyder (VVXM012) Hexstar (VVXM013) Brontes (VVXM014) Macubass (VVXM019) Vex (VSGM010) Davis (VSGM011) Crystal (VSGF012) Starfire (VSGF013) Beast Boy (VSGM014) Mia Mia (VSGF015) Killjoy (VSGM016) Narox (VSGM017) Travis (VSGM018) Tylor (VGSM019) Trixie (VSGF020) VSGM021 VSGM022 VSGF023 VSGM024 VSGF025 VSGP026 VSGP027 VSGP028 VSGP029 VSGP030 Rivals Sagittarius' main rivals are the Capricorn. Their other rivals are the Vexos Mob and Bakugan Mob. Their new rivals are the Nirvana Mob. History December 2004: Mouse, Gemini, Puppis, Pisces, Taurus and Aquila split from Capricorn. Mouse became the dominant female January 2005: Porthos, Dipper and Sirius joined and the group was called the Saggitarius. Porthos took dominance February 2005: Mouse was pregnant. March 2005: Mouse gave birth to Dingo, Bunny, Shark and Mongoose April 2005: '''Dipper rejoined Capricorn '''May 2005: Mouse was pregnant. Two encounter with Vexos June 2005: Mouse gave birth to Robin and Raven. One encouter with Vexos July 2005: Sirius, Pisces and Taurus went roving. August 2005: Mouse was predated. Gemini became the new dominant female. Spectra and Gus appeared September 2005: Aquila was pregnant. Thumper appeared and Porthos went roving and was Last Seen. Sirius became the new dominant male. November 2005: ''' Aquila gave birth to Seahorse, Catdog and Dragonfly. '''December 2005: Sirius, Pisces and Taurus went roving. January 2006: Sirius, Taurus and Pisces left the group and formed the Nirvana Mob. Febraury 2006: '''Hydron, Spyder, Hexstar, Brontes and Macubass joined the group. Hydron became the dominant male. '''March 2006: Gemini was pregnant. She evicted Puppies, Aquila, Mongoose and Bunny. One encounter with Capricorn. April 2006: Gemini gave birth to Vex, Davis, Crystal, Starfire, Beast Boy. May 2006: Two encounters with Redwall. June 2006: '''Aquila was pregnant. Spyder, Hexstar, Brontes and Macudass went roving. '''July 2006: Auila lost her litter. One encouter with Capricorn. August 2006: '''Gemini was pregnant. She evicted Puppies, Aquila, Mongoose, Bunny, Robin and Raven. '''September 2006: Geminie gave birth to Mia Mia, Killjoy and Narx. October 2006: '''Spyder, Brontes, Hexstar, Macudass and Shark went roving. '''November 2006: '''Two encounters with Capricorn. '''Dcember 2006: '''Puppies was pregnant. Syder, Hexstar, Brontes, Macubass, Dingo, Shark and Seahorse went roving. '''Janaury 2007: '''Puppies gave birth to Travis, Tylor and Trixie. '''February 2007: '''Gemini was pregnant. She evicted Puppies, Aquila, Bunny, Mongoose, Robin and Raven. '''March 2007: Gemini gave birth to VSGM021, VSGM022, VSGF023, VSGM024, VSGF025 and VSGP026. April 2007: VSGP026 was killed by the Capricorn. Syder, Hexstar, Brontes, Macubass, Dingo and Shark went roving. May 2007: '''Two encounters with Capricorn and one with Nirvana. '''June 2007: '''One encounter with Carpicorn and Nirvana. '''July 2007: '''Gemini was pregnant. She evicted Puppie, Aquila, Bunny and Mongoose, Robin, Raven, Catfish and Dragonfly. '''August 2007: Gemini gave birth to VSGP027, VSGP028, VSGP029 and VSGP030. Puppies, Aquila, Bunny and Mongoose left the group. '''September 2007: '''Two encounters with Umbra and one with Capricorn. Category:Meerkat Mobs